


Mildred's Head Girl Speech

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types, The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Head Girl, INSPIRATIONAL, Speeches, cackles, the worst witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Mildred's heartfelt head girl speech( i like her original speech but I felt like she should have said more so I changed it a bit.)
Relationships: Mildred Hubble - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Mildred's Head Girl Speech

Mildred got on the stage to give her head girl speech looking out at everyone she felt so nervous but it was time.

“I’ll just say what I feel, so four years ago I didn’t know magic was real. Until Maud crash-landed into me on her broomstick telling me about Cackles. I’ve learnt so many important lessons, I’ve made so many wonderful friends who will be part of me forever just like this school. 

I want you all to know that you are special not only because of magic but because of who you are inside. You are not the best or the worst, you can do anything strive for the best as our motto says. I never thought I would be a good head girl, I didn't think I was good enough but I am. I wish I could say I didn’t owe anything to anyone but I do, I owe you all so much for letting me in this school and letting me share this lifetime with you. 

Ms Cackle, Ms Hard-Broom, Ms Drill all the teachers and staff, you mean so much to me we've had good times and bad happy and sad times I will never forget any of it. One of the most important people in my life is my mom, without her I wouldn’t be here I love her with all my heart thank you for letting me come here. Maud, you are my best friend we’ve had so many good times together, thank you for sharing this school with me and let’s not forget Enid who has always been there now she is achieving her dreams. 

Ethel I know we haven’t always, got along with each other but I think things have changed. You don’t have to mean to be noticed, because trust me everyone knows how amazing you are. I guess that just about wraps everything up, on my head girl speech but know this no matter what happens where we go we are all part of each other lives. So remember the best magic is the magic, you create inside thank you all so much here’s to coming back next year.”

Everyone clapped for the end of Mildred’s speech Ms Cackle put the sash on her saying officially Mildred was the head girl everyone was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> So many stories so little time lol, I love the worst witch season 4 is now on Netflix.  
> I love Mildred's speech when she became head girl but I thought I would change it to be more inspirational.


End file.
